utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
JubyPhonic
JubyPhonic (aka''' Juliet Simmons') is a YouTube artist as well as professional voice actress and a vocalist. Sometimes going by '''Juby', she is a fairly popular VOCALOID & anime singer who writes her own translyrics, among many other things. She began singing on her channel May 29th, 2012, summer before her last year of high school-- just for some summer fun. But also because social & anxiety attacks were making it difficult for her to continue to perform onstage--and she refused to totally give up on something she loved, had been doing since little. The arts, creating--art, acting & singing--had always helped her cope, gave her life. So filled with trepidation, she closed her eyes & just gave it a go. As luck would have it, 7 years later she's recorded now more than 200 covers & reaches over three quarters of a million subscribers worldwide. JubyPhonic's YouTube channel is now nearing a third of a billion views. (May 2019) As Juby likes to say, her 3 yr old self filled with anime dreams would fall to her knees in shock at her life today! That summer fun, done with her heart in her throat, became a passion. Though it's a lot of really hard work 24/7, she has learned to embrace the insanity of it all. And though there have been several years of limited monthly releases and a hiatus of near a year, she has kept coming back! She's just very glad to have this opportunity to do something she loves--reaching hearts and sharing great music around the world. Juby also wanted to give more visibility to the many young 'bedroom composers' she loves, that speak eloquently thru music on so many human & sometimes difficult topics. So she began with the hope that singing English lyrics would reach more people around the globe & build appreciation for these songs. And that's finally happening. Since 2017, Juby's YouTube covers are now being translated & subbed (CC) by fans in 38 languages: Arabic, Bosnian, Bulgarian, Catalan, Chinese, Croatian, Czech, Danish, Dutch, Estonian, Filipino, Finnish, French, German, Hebrew, Hungarian, Indonesian, Irish, Italian, Japanese, Khmer, Korean, Latvian, Lithuanian, Malay, Norwegian, Polish, Portuguese, Romanian, Russian, Serbian, Spanish, Swedish, Thai, Turkish, Ukrainian, Vietnamese. There are even a few translations done in Esperanto, an Intl language created to facilitate communication amongst people from different countries. (May 2019) Besides recording cover vocals and writing her own translyrics/ lyrics, Juby also often provides her own subs, does some of the artwork for her site and covers, mixes audio and edits video. When time allows, she enjoys collaborating on original projects and re-mixes with other artists, composers and musicians. Her real hope though is in time to do more of her own original songs and re-mixes. Although she often does most of her work alone (excepting the rare duet or collab) in 2015 she started doing more elaborate projects and artistically directing her own paid collaborations, now made possible with the support of her fans through Patreon.com. These time consuming projects can take a few months to up to a year to complete. Juby often balances directing around 35+ projects on the back burner with others--and that's besides the many she is working on, at various stages of progress, on her own. Her voice has a characteristic stability, clarity, and brilliance along with a certain bounce to it. She is also known for being emotionally expressive and touching her fans' hearts. A soprano with a wide vocal range, she records in bright straight pop tones--contemporary pop. Her signature VOCALOID/ anime style varies from piercingly resonant in high pop/rock/electronic, to a gentle, intimate voice for acoustic & jazz covers in the mid-tones. Juby has been acting and singing onstage plus had vocal training since young. Something unique about Juby is that she is able to bring her musical theater and voice over acting experience to each song's story and "become" the person in her covers. Performing as the character in the song's story, at times her singing voice and mixing may vary to suit the character or the different vocal styles of the songs. Her skill with incorporating idioms and correct pronunciation/syncopation in her Japanese to English translations has made her translyrics favorites of many of her fans. At best she manages to preserve the intended meaning and feeling in rhyme as well as in singable lyrics, while still hitting the appropriate beats of the original composer/lyricist. Out of over 200 released covers, more than a third have well over one million views. A few of her most popular English covers to date: "Drop Pop Candy" (14.7M views), "Game of Life", (9.3M), "Lost One's Weeping" (8.7M), Echo (7.3M), Bad Apple (8.2M), World is Mine (6.7M), Childish War (6.6M), Mind Brand (6.6M), Witch Hunt (5.8M), Rolling Girl (5.7M), Wildfire (5.6M), A Female Ninja But I Want to Love (4.6M). (May 2019) YouTube carries the majority of her covers. SOUNDCLOUD has over half of her covers plus different versions, acoustic, experimental collaborations with new composers, new re-mixes and mashups. Nico Nico Douga (Japanese YouTube) carries less than half of her covers but also has several new covers that are not available anywhere else--like a cover from the popular anime Psycho-Pass, Namae no nai Kaibutsu, which made Nico rankings. Also you may find JubyPhonic covers (uploaded by fans) on BiliBili (Chinese YouTube). She has yet to open a channel. She supports her fan's creative expression and all new creative works in general, thus her translyrics and covers are available for use as long as she (and the original work) is properly credited and used in projects for fun (non profit). She depicts''' herself with pink/reddish hair, often with a yellow hoodie with long rabbit ears. Her pet and avatar is a rabbit in pink and white. She sees the rabbit as a symbolic invitation. The avatar rabbit beckons all to follow her down the rabbit hole--into another world of music and imagination. The idea of a rabbit was born of her very first channel (Usagi-chan). In 2015 she branched out-- she ran her first "Skochbox Summer Cover Contest". And she had also already started streaming some fun/ serious talk shows with utaite friends, sometimes bringing in a guest, & always encouraging fan participation, Q&A. For 4 years The Unholy Quartet--Juby, Rachie, Kura, Anthong--did occasional streams on YouTube, dependent on their availability. The 'utaite friends talk' group begun by Juby had their own avatar, social media sites on Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter, Discord. In 2019 The Unholy Quartet reorganized & morphed into Yonaka Tea Time, a podcast organized around human interest & topics appealing to the anime/ VOCALOID community led by Juby, Rachie & Anthong. Yonaka Tea Time also has its own social media plus now is published on multiple sites. On remote occasions, Juby also joins forces with her sister Genevieve, a voice actress like herself, to do podcasts on all things anime: shows, manga, conventions, voice acting. A professional voice actress, Juliet Simmons (real name), has been working for over 6 years with Sentai Filmworks while attending college part time. Nearing the 100 dubbed shows mark, she has performed supporting and leading roles in about 85 shows plus been featured as a vocalist (May 2019). She sang & voice acted the lead in Anonymous Noise, Nino Arisugawa plus is the voice of globally popular Hello Kitty in 2018 dubs. She appeared on national tv on Cartoon Network’s Toonami in Akame Ga Kill as Kurome plus she played Chiyo Sakura in Monthly Girls’ Nozaki-Kun to rave reviews. The comedic fun of Chiyo was a dream role and her favorite character. In 2016 she was nominated for BTVA Anime Dub Awards 2015 for Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in an Anime Movie and in 2017 nominated for 2016 Award for Best Vocal Ensemble Performance in an Anime series. In 2018 Juby was nominated 3 times for BTVA Anime Dub Awards 2017: for Best Female Supporting Vocal Performance in an Anime series, Best Vocal Ensemble in an Anime TV series, and Voice Actress of the Year! As of 2015 Juliet Simmons (aka JubyPhonic) started accepting invitations to conventions across the country, where she periodically appears as a guest artist, panelist, and host, so she can meet some of her fans. As of 2018 some appearances have been sponsored by HIDIVE, Sentai Filmworks' Anime Streaming Service. Juby also writes under the pen name Gooby, as a contributing writer for GoBoiano---an anime and Japanese pop culture online publication. To find her articles, google GoBoiano.com/ Gooby. Before becoming a Utaite and a voice actress, she wrote her own comic strip called Juby's Word of the Day . For trivia, links to interviews & Juby related sites, keep scrolling down. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs -English ver.- (2012.07.31) # "Toumei Answer" (Transparent Answer) -English ver.- (2012.08.04) # "Aimo" (2012.08.08) # "Kanzensei Complex" (Perfectionist Complex) -English ver.- (2012.08.12) # "Meltdown" -English ver.- (2012.08.17) # "Children Record" -English ver.- (2012.08.18) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (The End of Summer, the Beginning of Love) -English ver.- (2012.08.23) # "Headphone Actor" -English ver.- (2012.08.25) # "ODDS & ENDS" -English short ver.- (2012.08.31) # "Shotgun・Lovers" -English ver.- (2012.09.02) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -English ver.- (2012.09.09) # "Dancer In The Dark" feat. JubyPhonic and namikya (2012.09.11) # "Kagerou Days" -English ver.- (2012.09.16) # "Abstract Nonsense" -English ver.- (2012.09.18) # "Aniimo" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and Ake (2012.09.23) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) -English ver.- (2012.09.26) # "Fashion Monster" -English ver.- (2012.09.29) # "Rinne" (loop) -English ver.- (2012.10.27) # "39" -English ver.- (2012.11.05) # "Shinigami Record" -English ver.- (2012.11.13) # "Fashion Monster // REBOOT" -English ver.- (2012.11.16) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) -English ver.- (2012.11.23) # "Toluthin Antenna" -English ver.- (2012.12.04) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who, I Just Want to Go Out with Somebody) -English ver.- (2012.12.10) # "Mekakushi Code" (Blindfold Code) -English ver.- (2012.12.12) # "World's End Dancehall" -English ver.- feat. ✿ham and JubyPhonic (2012.12.22) # "Rolling Girl" -English ver.- (2012.12.28) # "Majo" (Witch Hunt) -English ver.- (2013.01.06) # "↑Jinsei Game↓" (↑Life Game↓) -English ver.- (2013.01.16) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) -English ver.- (2013.01.22) # "Sayoko" -English ver.- (2013.02.02) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -English Original ver.- (2013.02.03) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -English Mirishira ver.- (2013.02.13) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) -English ver.- (2013.02.22) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -English Mirishira x Original Mashup- (2013.03.03) # "Lie" (2013.03.07) # "Eight Hundred" -English Piano ver.- (2013.3.11) # "PONPONPON" -English ver.- (2013.03.20) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) -English ver.- (2013.03.31) # "Lost Time Memory" -English ver.- (2013.04.06) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -English Piano ver.- (2013.04.13) # "Donor Song" -English ver.- (2013.04.21) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) -English ver.- (2013.04.29) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) -English ver.- (2013.05.12) # "Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai" (I'm a Kunoichi, but I Want to Fall in Love) feat. JubyPhonic and rachie (2013.05.24) # "Lost One no Goukoku (The Lost One's Weeping) -English ver.- (2013.06.04) # "Cruel Clocks" -English ver.- (2013.06.15) # "Kodoku no Kakurenbo" (Lonely Hide & Seek) -English ver.- (2013.06.24) # "Otsukimi Recital" (Moon Viewing Recital) -English ver.- (2013.07.06) # "Kuusou Mythology" (Mirai Nikki OP) -English Short ver.- (2013.07.20) # "Kuusou Mythology" (Mirai Nikki OP) -English Full ver.- (2013.07.27) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) -English ver.- (2013.08.13) # "Yuukei Yesterday" -English ver.- (2013.08.17) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) -English ver.- (2013.08.31) # "Outer Science" -English ver.- (2013.09.21) # "Summertime Record" -English Piano ver.- (2013.10.11) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" -English Band ver.- (2013.10.13) # "Trick and Treat" -English Reborn! ver.- (2013.10.30) # "Reboot" -English ver.- (2013.12.10) # "Dramatic Market Ride" (Tamako Market OP) -English ver.- (2013.12.22) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" -English dj-Jo mix ver.- (2013.12.22) # "Lost Time Memory" -English Classical Rock ver.- (2013.12.31) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and rachie (2014.01.16) # "Genjitsuteki Ronri Shugisha" (A Realistic Logical Ideologist) -English ver.- (2014.02.09) # "Ochame Kinou" -Lazy English ver.- (2014.02.13) # "Toumei Answer" -English Piano ver.- (2014.03.05) # "Children Record" -English ver.- (2014.03.07) # "Macaron" -English ver.- (2014.03.30) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" -Engilsh ver.- feat. rachie and JubyPhonic (2014.04.04) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and Kura (2014.04.15) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2014.05.03) # "Shounen Brave" -English Arrange ver.- (2014.05.13) # "Saiaku no Carnival" (The Worst Carnival) -English ver.- (2014.07.27) # "Yonjuunana" -English ver.- (2014.07.28) # "America ~We Are Alright!~" -English ver.- (2014.07.29) # "Kami no Manimani" -English ver.- (2014.07.30) # "drop pop candy" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and Kura (2014.08.03) # "drop pop candy" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and rachie (2014.08.03) # "Inokori Sensei" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic (2014.08.16) # "Terror" -English ver.- (2014.09.06) # "Toluthin Antenna" feat. Gray, JoyDreamer, JubyPhonic, Julka, Raku, Seika and Litsu (2014.11.15) # "Izayoi Seeing" -English ver.- (2015.01.30) # "Namae no nai Kaibutsu" (Monster Without a Name) -English ver.- (2015.02.08) '''(NND only) # "magnet -ᴛʀᴀsʜ ᴠᴇʀ.-" feat. JubyPhonic and rachie (2014.02.14) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) -English ver.- (2015.03.02) # "Invisible" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and ✿ham (2015.03.09) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) -English Jazz ver.- (2015.03.28) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2015.04.18) # "Kokoronashi" (Somehow) -English ver.- (2015.05.15) # "WILDFIRE!!" (2015.05.28) # "ECHO" (2015.07.26) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) -English ver.- (2015.08.11) # "STEP TO YOU" feat. AmaitoFuu, Biscuit, Ehmz, Haru, JubyPhonic, Len, Lizz, LucyHasYou, Poucet, Rachie, Serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Sagara Yoru (2015.08.30) # "Dancing Samurai" -English ver.- (2015.09.13) # "Kaleid" (Original with Ptepix) (2015.09.18) # "Unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -English dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2015.10.24) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (Kekkai Sensen ED) -English TV Size ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and Anthong (2015.11.26) # "cLick cRack" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic, Rachie, Kura, and Anthong (2015.12.11) # "Home for Christmas" (Maria Mena song) (2015.12.24) # "Waiting For the Rain" (Asterisk War ED) -English Acoustic ver.- (2016 1.16) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -English ver.- (2016.1.30) # "Tell Your World" -English Remix ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and Baby Boiz (2016.2.1) # "1,000 Words" (Final Fantasy X-2 Song) -English Orchestral ver.- (2016.2.14) # "Tune of Creation" (Original with dj-Jo) (2016.02.22) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Hide and seek envy) -English ver.- (2016.03.02) # "Sore wa Chiisana Hikaru no Youna" (Boku Dake ga Inai Machi ED) -English TV Size ver.- (2016.03.13) # "WILDFIRE!! x Clarity" -Mashup- (2016.03.27) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) -English Piano ver.- (2016.05.07) # "World is Mine" -English ver.- (2016.05.30) # "Fire Flower" feat. Amaito, Biscuit, ehmz, Haru, JubyPhonic, Len, Lizz, Lucy, Poucet, rachie, serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Yoru (2016.06.09) # "CANDY CANDY" -English Remix ver.- (2016.06.11) # "Deja Vu" feat. JubyPhonic and Rachie (2016.06.22) # "Hikari Yo" -English ver.- (2016.06.25) # "Setsuna Drive" (Momentary Drive) -English ver.- (2016.07.12) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) -English Acoustic ver.- (2016.07.23) # "Ninjari Bang Bang" (Kyari Pamyu Pamyu song) -English ver.- (2016.08.14) # "Bad Apple!!" -English ver.- (2016.08.28) # "Kimagure Mercy" -English ver.- (2016.09.10) # "Tell Your World" -English ver.- (2016.09.26) # "Mysterious Messenger" (Mystic Messenger OP) -English ver.- (2016.10.01) # "Sumbakkogjil" (Hide and Seek) -English Piano ver.- (2016.10.31) # "History Maker" (Yuri!!! On ICE OP) (2016.11.05) # "Shelter" (Porter Madison and Madeon song) -Piano ver.- (2016.11.19) # "Hinekure Neji To Ame" -English ver.- (2016.11.27) # "Copycat" (2016.12.03) # "shake it!" -English ver.- (2016.12.10) # "Shiritakunai" (I Don't Wanna Know) -English ver.- (2016.12.18) # "Jingle Bells" -English Giga-P Arrange ver.- feat. Unholy Quartet (2016.12.23) # "Aishite Aishite Aishite" -English ver.- (2017.01.08) # "Mischievous Function" -English ver.- (2017.01.15) # "Mind Brand" -English ver.- (2017.01.27) # "Butterfly" (DDR Cover) (2017.02.05) # "Patchwork Staccato" -English ver.- (2017.02.14) # "自傷無色" Self-Inflicted Achromatic -English ver.- (2017.03.31) # "Sugarvine" REDSHiFT remix -English ver.- (2017.04.09) # "青空のラプソディ" Aozora no Rhapsody -Rock Ver- (English Cover) TV SIZE (2017.04.15) # "カゲロウ" Kagerou (English Cover) TV SIZE (2017.04.16) # "Weekender Girl" (English Cover) (2017.04.22) # "Peace Sign" (Boku No Hero Academia 2 OP) -English TV SIZE ver- (2017.04.30) # "Yoru Wo Koero" (English Cover) (2017.05.07) # "Matryoshka" -Club Mix- feat. JubyPhonic and Rachie (English Cover) (2017.05.13) # "Shinitai-chan" (English Cover) (2017.05.21) # "Baton Road" (Boruto OP) -English TV SIZE ver- (2017.05.28) # "Jitter Doll -ʀᴇᴠᴇɴɢᴇ-" (English Cover) (2017.06.04) # "Love Trial" (English Cover) (2017.06.11) # "People Allergy" (English Cover) (2017.06.25) # "Circles" (English Cover) (2017.07.02) # "Sayoko" (acoustic English Cover) (2017.07.09) # "Hotel Moonside" (English Cover) (2017.07.16) # "Fighter" (2017.08.10) # "Sand Planet" (English Cover) (2017.08.13) # "Eye Examination" (English Cover) (2017.08.20) # "Sand Planet" -MA Remix- (English Cover) (2017.08.27) # "ODDS&ENDS" -Orchestral Ver- (English Cover) (2017.09.10) # "Diagnosis: Love Sickness" (English Cover) (2017.09.17) # "Ano Ko Secret" (English Cover) (2017.10.01) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" -Acoustic Ver- (English Cover) (2017.10.08) # "Happy Halloween" (English Cover) (2017.10.15) # "A Happy Death" (English Cover) (2017.10.22) # "Kuusou Mesorogiwi" ❮alty Remix❯ (Mirai Nikki OP) -English Full Cover- (2017.10.29) # "Karma" (2017.11.05) # "Dramaturgy" (English Cover) (2017.11.12) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" -Piano Ver- (English Cover) (2017.11.26) # "Luka Luka ★ Night Fever" (English Cover) (2017.12.3) # "Sweet Magic"(English Cover) (2017.12.10) # "Chiruchiru" -R E P L Y- (English Cover) (2017.12.17) # "Never Lost Word" (English Cover) (2018.01.29) # "Dream" (2018.01.30) # "As You Like It" (English Cover) (2018.02.04) # "Hitorinbo Envy" -Accoustic Arrange- (English Cover) (2018.02.18) # "Kimi no Taion" (English Cover) (2018.03.04) # "Yubikiri" (English Cover) (2018.03.18) # "Zange Mairi" (English Cover) (2018.04.01) # "I was human" (2018.04.16) # "Lovesongs" (2018.04.29) # "Michishirube" (Violet Evergarden ED) -English Full Cover- (2018.05.06) # "Michishirube" -Piano ver- (Violet Evergarden ED) -English Full Cover- (2018.05.14) # "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder" (English Cover) (2018.05.20) # "PaⅢ.SENSATION" (English Cover) (2018.05.27) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (English Cover) (2018.06.03) # "Super Hero" -ʀᴇᴠᴇɴɢᴇ- (English Cover) (2018.06.17) # "Your Reality" -Arrange ver- (From Doki Doki Literature Club) (2018.07.22) # "Rettou Joutou" (English Cover) (2018.07.30) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (English Cover) (2018.08.05) # "Additional Memory" (English Cover) (2018.09.29) # "Spooky Scary Skeletons" -Spookiest ver- (2018.10.26) # "Ghost Rule" (English Cover) (2018.11.04) # "Tokyo Ghetto" (English Cover) (2018.11.18) # "Daughter of Evil" (English Cover) (2018.12.02 ) # "Let it Go" (2018.12.09) # "Lemon" (English Cover) (2019.01.06) # "Onomatopoeia Megane -Accoustic Ver.- (English Cover) (2019.01.20) # "Common World Domination" (English Cover) (2019.02.10) # "Ikanaide" -Piano Ver- (English Cover) (2019.02.24) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * She started performing in musical theater shows at age 3 and sang in school choirs beginning in elementary. At 12 she was taking private voice lessons---after attending and watching her siblings lessons weekly, since age 4.JubyPhonic's Facebook information * Besides voice, she grew up taking years of training in stage/ film acting, dance, choir, art & electronic media. * She took Japanese classes in college. Latin Honor Society in high school. * She was in the gifted program through most of school. Dean's & President's List in college, Phi Theta Kappa, Natl Honor Society. Her college Major is Communications. Minor: Psychology. * She often shared the musical theater stage with her siblings and parents. Being creative runs in the family--singers, lyricists, poets, writers, artists, dancers, actors as hobby/work. Her sisters work in NYC in entertainment. * She likes Yoko Kanno, Maaya Sakamoto, Megumi Nakajima, Osamurai-san, Kikuo, Rasmus Faber, Linkin Park, Lady Gaga, Coldplay and UVERWorld. * She loves to interact with her fans. Best place to hear Juby's fun loving, deprecating humor is Twitter, her streams & podcasts or just read her cover descriptions. Juby does reply to e-mails--though it might take awhile. In 2015 her sister, Alissa, began helping to answer the many fans on YouTube and in 2016 she appointed a JubyPhonic Moderator OFFICIAL so Juby's increasing fans around the world were cared for. * She likes to end fan e-mails with this positive thought: "Enjoy what's beautiful about the day wherever you are in the world! Do something you love. Do something that makes a difference. We all can make the world a better place, every day." * She took the name "JubyPhonic P" because it rhymed with "Juby comics", which she had been drawing at that time. She added the P "because it seemed right".JubyPhonic's about Page * She started going by just "Jubyphonic" after realizing that the P in her name can also stand for "producer". * She sings in English because, at first, as a perfectionist she believed she would just be embarrassing herself by singing in Japanese. Soon she realized she chose to write her own translyrics and sing in English because many English covers just didn't sound right & couldn't match the original Japanese song. English translations/ tranlyrics usually didn't have singable lyrics that could rhyme or hit the musical beats. Most importantly, she fell in love with these evocative, heartfelt songs & wanted them to reach more people around the world--people that otherwise might not have been adventurous enough to listen to a song in Japanese, but might listen to it in English. And now, since 2017, with the help of fans around the globe, you will find her YouTube covers may be translated & subbed (CC) in over 37 different languages plus Esperanto, an Intl language. * Initially, her brother taught her how to mix. Based in Silicon Valley but moving back to Houston, he writes cutting edge software & owns his own intl company. His company, Awesomium, will soon be re-branded Ultralight, after his latest cutting edge software release in 2018. * Her sister, Genevieve Simmons, is a film/stage actress while helping run a digital publication & organizing/ doing business dev for anime conventions from NYC. A voice actor with Sentai, she has done supporting and lead roles in about 55 shows. She won BTVA Anime Dub Awards 2013 (Breakthrough Actress) plus nominated for Best Female Lead (Anime TV series). She was also nominated in 2014 & 2015 for Best Supporting Female (Anime TV series) and in 2016 for Best Female Lead (Anime TV series). She is a guest at conventions. * Her eldest sister, Alissa Simmons, is a singer & film/stage actress, while not booking entertainment in NYC. Interestingly, she did film capture for both Deunan and Nyx in Tokyo for "Appleseed Alpha" (2014). She sings cabaret shows in NYC and is an Off Broadway theater company member--when she is not busy filming (writing, directing, starring, songwriting) in indie films. She is a guest judge @ conventions. * Her whole family watches anime, reads manga, goes to conventions, and shares music files on Kanno Yoko, etc * She lives in Houston.JubyPhonic's SoundCloud information * Her favorite utaites are Kashitaro Ito, Reol, Kanseru, and kradness.JubyPhonic's tumblr. answer about her favorite utaite * She has been working professionally as a voice actor for Sentai Filmworks for over 6 years while attending college part time. Nearing the 100 dubbed shows mark, she has performed supporting and leading roles in about 85 shows plus been featured as a vocalist (May 2019). She sang & voice acted the lead in Anonymous Noise, Nino Arisugawa plus is the voice of globally popular Hello Kitty in 2018 dubs. She appeared on national tv on Cartoon Network’s Toonami in Akame Ga Kill as Kurome plus she played Chiyo Sakura in Monthly Girls’ Nozaki-kun to rave reviews. The comedic fun of Chiyo was a dream role and favorite character. She was nominated in 2016 for BTVA Anime Dub Awards 2015 for Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in an Anime Movie/Special for her role as Ryoko Sato in Aura: Koga Maryuin's Last War and in 2017 nominated for BTVA Anime Dub Awards 2016 for Best Vocal Ensemble for Anime TV series for My Love Story!!. In 2018 Juby was nominated 3 times for BTVA Anime Dub Awards 2017: for Best Female Supporting Vocal Performance in an Anime series (Chihayafuru as Kanade Oe), Best Vocal Ensemble in an Anime TV series (Is it Wrong to Try to Pick up Girls in a Dungeon? as Syr Flover), and Voice Actress of the Year! She is a guest at conventions. As of 2018, some appearances have been sponsored by HIDIVE, Sentai Filmwork's Anime Streaming Service.A tumblr post * Juby also writes under the pen name Gooby, as a contributing writer for GoBoiano---a top anime and Japanese pop culture online publication. To find her articles, google GoBoiano.com/ Gooby. Interviews External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * Wordpress * Comic * SoundCloud * Spotify * MediaFire * Facebook * Flavors * deviantART * 4shared * Anime News Network * Patreon * Behind The Voice Actors page